Petit Cafe Rouge
by cookiemonnmonster
Summary: Lisbeth Evans is ditched at a club by her friends when she meets a mysterious man who can apparently dance. Loki/OC


I sat down at the bar, the music was blaring loudly and the lights were flashing. I had been here at the club for a half an hour and my friends still haven't shown up yet. I felt my phone buzz in my purse and I quickly pull it out to see a text message from one of my friends that was supposed to be here.

'_Sorry Lisbeth, Helen's bf Ron dumped her. Wont make it to the club. XOXO Missy'_

I threw my phone back in my purse and put my face in my hands, sighing loudly.

"What can I get you miss?" I looked up at the bartender and asked for Bärenjäger with coke. He just smiled at me and went to work. I put my face back in my hands. I wasn't aware that someone was behind me until I heard this low growl like purr in my ear. I could feel the persons breath on my earlobe and I jumped, turning around with wide eyes. My mouth hung open when I saw the man bent over with a giant smirk on his face. His jet black hair was somewhat slicked back and down to his shoulders. They stuck out at the sides like some spikes. His white teeth glowed in the light, along with his sharp, squinting, bright blue eyes. My eyes trailed down his body, which, from what I could see under his green dress shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves and a little unbuttoned at the top, he was slim, but not too toned. His hands were in the pockets of his tight black leather pants, he had long, strong looking legs. They were neither small, nor large in size.

I snapped my mouth shut and brought my green eyes to his blue ones. I turned back around when I heard the bartender say 'here you go ma'am' over the loud music. I really didn't want to deal with a jerk at the moment. I sipped on my drink as I gave the tender some money with a smile. The guy sat next to me and all I could do is sip on my drink more and roll my eyes. He leaned over to with a regular smile instead of that stupid smirk he had on a moment ago.

"Hello darling, what's a pretty little thing like you sitting here all alone? Hmm?" He said in a deep British accent. I rolled my eyes. Well after I checked him out and he's _still _pursuing me, he might be worth my time. I turn my whole body to him, drink still in hand.

"Meeting friends for my birthday, which is tomorrow. We have things to do, so we were going to have our fun today. But they all bailed because of a stupid bad break-up." I sipped on my drink more. I wish they didn't put so little in the cup, mine was just about gone. They guy chuckled and stood up. I raised my eyebrow at him when he put his hand out to me.

"Well we can't have you sitting here all by yourself all night now can we love? Come, dance with me." I finished off my drink and said thank you to the tender as he took my cup. I looked back at the man like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" He chuckled and took my hand as the song 'Yeah' by Usher started. He pulled me towards the dance floor, never once tearing his eyes from mine. When we got to the middle of the dance floor, he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"Dance with me." I shivered as his breath grazed my ear again. He pulled back and smirked. I gave him a small smile and we started dancing. I wouldn't call it grinding since that's exactly what we weren't doing, but to some people, with my back pressed against his chest, his hands on my waist, my arms behind me and wrapped around his neck, our hips swaying to the music dangerously, it sure looked like something. Damn I haven't dance with a stranger like this since I met Jonathan, who I swore I would never see again. That asshole played me like a freaking hacky-sac. I could feel him breathing in my ear again as he bent his head forward.

"What's your name anyways sweetheart." I smiled and twisted so that my front was pressed to his I bit my bottom lip when I looked up to see his right eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face. I could feel my face get red as I leaned into his ear.

"Lisbeth. Lisbeth Evans. What about you _stranger_?" I could hear that dark chuckle of his as he twisted me around again so that my back was against his chest once more. One arm was around my stomach, right under my breasts, and the other was moving my mid-back length curly blond hair away from my ear and whispered lowly.

"Loki." I bit my lip and shivered. I wont bring this guy home, but damn is he _good_. The song ended and 'Bottoms Up' by Trey Songz came up. Loki let go of me and I turned to see him smirking at me. I raised my eyebrow at him as he beckoned me to the front of the dance floor where there was a stage and a pole. I narrowed my eyes at him as he got up on stage. He grabbed hold of the pole and swung around it, winking at me with a giant smirk. I felt embarrassed to be standing here. He was laughing while he started to do some pole dancing tricks. I don't really know how to describe it other than that for a man in a pair of tight leather jeans, he's really flexible. Everyone was whistling and clapping for him while I just bit my bottom lip again and stood there, embarrassed off my ass. I was just dancing and flirting with this guy and here he is, pole dancing in the club I go to all the time. I think it may be time to find a new club to go to.

The song finished and everyone clapped and whistled more as the next song came on. Everyone went back to dancing as he jumped off the stage and headed for me. I moved my hair behind my ear and avoided his gaze with red cheeks. He came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him and whispered as he looked out at the crowd of people. I could tell he was a little out of breath by the sharp intakes he was making.

"Why don't we get out of here. It's getting a little stuffy." He said as his eyes looked me up and down. I nodded as my head started to swim. Seriously, this man could get any girl he wanted with just his smile. He started to direct me out of the club. When we got out, the air was cold on my heated cheeks. I noticed that it was raining and thought about how I was going to get home with no umbrella. I didn't realize that Loki was staring at me until he spoke.

"Dance with me." I turned to him and my mouth fell open.

"But there's no music!" He chuckles.

"I can fix that." He snaps his fingers and the song 'What's Left of Me' by Nick Lachey plays. I give a small laugh and try to hold back a smile.

"But it's raining!" He leans in close to my face and my breath hitches._  
_

"All the more reason to do it, my love." He whispered. He gives me a wink before a small smile forms on his perfect lips. He grabs my hand and pulls me out into the deserted street. I squealed when I felt the cold water droplets hit my bare arms and shoulders. I really shouldn't have worn my baby blue strapless belly shirt and black short skirt out. He pulls me close to his body and starts dancing, never once letting his eyes trail from mine. His hand wrapped around mine moved so that they were laced between my fingers. Who knew that this man, who was just pole dancing in that club, could dance this well, and make a girl feel like I do. I gave him a small smile before I laid my head under his neck. He rested his head on mine as we continued to slowly dance around the dark, raining street. As the song was ending, I pulled away to look him in the eye again. He dipped me low, his face close to mine. I swear we were just staring at each other for eternity. I wouldn't mind really, I could get lost in his bright blue eyes anytime. When we realized that the song had finally ended, and may have ended a few minutes ago, we gave a small chuckle before he leaned down and lightly kissed me. He pulled back, but I moved my neck up and kissed him fully. I could feel him smile in the kiss as our mouths moved together.

Without breaking the kiss, he brought me back to an upright position and ran one of his hands through my hair and held my head in place, like he was afraid I was going to leave. His other hand was wrapped around my waist and pulling me closer to him. One of my hands also found his cheek while the other got tangled in his surprisingly soft hair. We finally pulled back to breathe and he rested his forehead on mine, rubbing my nose with his. I bit my bottom lip and kept my eyes closed, my hand that was tangled in his hair found his other cheek and pulled him into yet another kiss. Loki decided to rest his hands on my waist this time. I forgot about the rain, I forgot about my friends bailing on me, I forgot about everything, but this mysterious man named Loki. His blue eyes, his black hair, his strong figure, his beautiful British voice, his smile, his everything.

We pulled back and I bit my bottom lip as I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me with a small smile and not a smirk. We both laugh for a little before I shiver. It got really cold all of a sudden. Loki sees this and pulls me under an sheltered bench and sits me down.

"I'll be right back. I forgot I had a jacket. I must have left it in the club. Don't. Don't leave Lisbeth." He leaned in close to me again, making my breathing quicken, our lips almost touching.

"Please." I nodded and he gave me a small, slow peck on the lips again before running back across the street to the club, looking back at me before going in. I touched my tingling lips with my fingers. Did that really just happen? Did I just dance in the rain, and kiss a man I hardly know, and just met? I smiled and brought my hand back to my lap. It doesn't feel wrong. It feels surprisingly, _right_. I ran a shaking hand through my wet hair and chuckled.

"Did I miss something funny love?" I looked up to see Loki standing in front of me with a dark brown, almost black, leather jacket in his hands. He smiled as I shook my head. He sat down next to me and draped his jacket over my shoulders. I pulled it closer to me with one hand while the other rested on my thigh. I looked over at Loki and caught him staring at me.

"What is it Lisbeth?" I bit my lip as he slid closer to me so our thighs were touching. I watched as rain dripped off of his somewhat pointed nose. I looked down and grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"You're dangerous." I mumbled. I glanced up at him and his smirk was back. His eyebrow was raised again.

"Oh really? How dangerous my love?" He leaned closer to me and we both moved so that I was laying underneath him, one hand was holding the top of the bench while he rubbed my cheek lightly with the back of his hand. I could feel his lips brush mine, but never make actual contact.

"Very, dangerous." I whispered as I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him quickly. I leaned my forehead on his and kept my eyes closed. I know that if I took one glance into those icy eyes of his, I would sink further in quick sand I had already got stuck in. He cupped my cheek and kissed me again, a little more harder than what we had already done. For fear of going too far, I pulled back and made the move to sit up. Loki helped me and grabbed my hand again, kissing my knuckles. I watched as his soft lips kissed every finger on my hand.

"Loki." I whispered breathlessly. He stopped kissing my hand to look at me.

"Yes my dear?" I could feel my head swim with every word he said.

"I really should be getting home. I have business to do tomorrow." He smiled at me and helped me on my feet. He put his arm out for me and I smiled, wrapping one arm around his and held his jacket close to me with the other. I leaned myself into him and smiled.

"Lead the way mi'lady." I started to direct us in the direction of my apartment. While we walked, we talked about art, music, poetry, anything we could think of. I knew, deep down, that he also didn't want this night to end. As we were nearing my apartment, I got quiet. Seeing this, Loki asked another question, trying to take my mind off it.

"So Lisbeth. What do you do?" I looked up at him and he glanced down at me. I looked back a head of me with a smile.

"Well I write poetry and own a little corner coffee shop. Ever been to _Petit caf__é__ rouge_?" He laughed as we stopped on the steps in front of my building.

"Yeah I have, many times actually. That's why I went to the club. I wanted to finally talk to the girl I have been mesmerized by for the past few months." My heart skipped and I gave a small smile.

"You've known me for months, and you've never once talked to me? Wait, if you're in my caféa lot, how come I don't remember you?" He gives a low, seductive laugh and I felt my knees get a little weak.

"Believe it or not, I tried to get your attention, but I when I did see you sitting alone, typing away at your computer with one hand, a green tea in the other, and a plain donut in the other, not taking customers orders, I couldn't help but leave you be and not disturb you." I looked away shyly and ran a hand through my hair again. I can't believe this. Loki hooked his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"I wanted to make the girl that I liked so much have a special night, a night that was all about her and no one else." He started to lean in close to me again slowly. My eyes started to close.

"Well it worked." He was just about to kiss me when my eyes opened and I could hear my alarm go off. I looked outside and it was bright out. I groaned. It was all just a dream. I sat up and scratched my head. I can't believe that was all just a dream. It felt so real. I picked up my phone off my nightstand and saw that it was Saturday, my birthday. I groaned, knowing I have to get to work, and that I dreamed about the most perfect guy. I got up and got ready. I shoved my green laptop in my book bag, along with my little black leather journal. I pulled on my black leather jacket, threw on my knee high, no heel olive green boots that matched my tank top. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and swung my bag over my shoulder. I grabbed my keys off the table and headed out to my shop, thinking about the dream the whole way.

When I got there, one of the waitresses almost dropped a plate of cheesecake but I caught it before it fell.

"Lis! You're here! Oh, and thanks." She set the plate on the customers table and came over to me.

"Happy birthday by the way!" I smiled and sat myself on the bar where I usually sit. One of my waiters, Josh set my donut and my tea on the counter as I took out my laptop.

"Happy birthday boss!" I smiled up at him and mumbled a thanks. I opened a word document and started typing away, writing every detail about my dream. I didn't want to forget it. Someone sat down next to me. When I breathed in, my heart stopped. _That smell_. It smells like-

I quickly looked over to see non other than the man, Loki sitting next to me, wearing a green button up shirt, the top buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up, and black, tight leather pants. His brown leather jacket rested on his lap. I noticed his hair was shorted than before, just below the ear. His hard narrow eyes were wide and brighter than ever. The smirk was replaced with a gentle smile.

I didn't realize that I was staring so long until he spoke to me.

"Oh hello darling." His smile widened. His voice was softer than his hard tone in my dream. _This can't be the man from my dream, he doesn't exist_. _I made him up for my own pleasure._

"You know, you are exactly like the girl that was in my dreams last night." My mouth was open a little as I just stared, paralyzed from this man sitting here. He gives a lighthearted chuckle.

"What, did I say something wrong? Or is there something on my face?" I shook my head and looked back at my computer.

"N-no you just. You look exactly like the man..the man in my dream last night." I glanced over when I whispered the last part, hoping that he didn't hear me. When he laughed I knew he had and I looked away.

"Well what a coincidence! I'm Loki by the way." _Same name._ He put his hand out for me to shake, which I did. His hands felt the same softness as they did in my dream. I turned fully to him, forgetting my computer and my breakfast.

"Lisbeth Evans." He smiled and took the tea that Josh handed him, saying thank you.

"You know it's very weird that the girl in my dream, her name was Lisbeth Evans too." I smiled a little bit and he leaned a little closer to me.

"And had that beautiful smile of yours." I giggled and Kathy, the waitress who almost dumped someone's cheesecake, whispered something in his ear before looking at me and walking away. His eyebrows went up and his eyes got wide.

"It's your birthday today?" I nodded, biting my bottom lip. He smiled at me and took my hand to kiss it, making a shiver go down my spine.

"Happy birthday love. Why don't you and I get out of here and take a walk?" I nodded and grabbed my tea. I told Josh I was leaving and he took my stuff and stashed it somewhere, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at the man I dreamt of last night, the man who was now holding the door open for me as we walked outside and towards the park. _The man of my dreams._


End file.
